


Clingy

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Miscommunication, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert overhears Aaron telling his family that he's clingy and he tries to pull back. AKA Robert half hears a conversation and is an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clingy

Robert was about to open the door to the back room when he heard his name,  
"Just saying it's weird to see you on your own. No Robert wrapped around you."  
Robert frowned at Lisa's voice and leaned in toward the door to listen,  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like a couple of teenagers. He's so..."  
"Clingy."  
"Yes. Exactly. He's clingy. Always hanging about."  
Robert felt his face grow hot and he stepped back sightly only to hear Aaron's voice,  
“He lives here, with me. Of course he’s always hanging around.”  
“So, what? You’re saying he’s not clingy?”  
Aaron was silent and Robert leant in to hear him, immediately regretting it when Aaron spoke again,  
"Yeah...he is clingy."  
Robert felt sick; he turned and left the pub; pausing outside to catch a breath then walking quickly away.

Aaron smiled to himself as he answered,  
"Yeah...he is clingy."  
He looked at his family,  
"I like it though. I like...knowing he's there."  
He shrugged,  
"Whatever."  
Charity grabbed his jaw,  
"Aww he's getting embarrassed!"  
He pushed her hand away,  
"Shut up. Just because no one wants to be clingy with you."  
She pushed him back,  
"Alright, rude. Like I wanna be gross like you two anyway."  
Lisa clicked her tongue,  
"Leave the poor boy alone. He's happy. You're happy aren't you, love?"  
Aaron grinned,  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm happy."  
Lisa nodded, happy with the answer and sat back again as Aaron rubbed his neck and moved to get another drink.

Robert couldn't stop thinking about what he's heard; he'd stayed away for most of the evening. Ignoring half of Aaron's texts before coming back. They'd watched a movie together and gone to bed, now Aaron was fast asleep on his front and Robert was staring at the ceiling. He looked over at the sleeping man and felt sick, all he wanted was to be around him, to have him close, he thought Aaron wanted the same thing. His skin burned with embarrassment as he thought about how fed up Aaron must be getting with him. His stomach twisted with the idea that Aaron was likely to get to the point where he'd end things just to get some space. He looked at the ceiling again and let out a long breath; folding his arm under his head and chewing his lip as his mind worked over everything. He felt Aaron move closer; mumbling in his sleep before throwing an arm around his middle and curling up to him until his head was just under Robert's chin, a leg and arm over him and his fingers next to Robert's ear. Robert held him; unable to deny the rush of happiness at having him there. He closed his eyes and made a decision.

Aaron didn't click that something was different until four days later when he was eating his lunch alone in the pub. Adam was on a collection and Robert had stayed behind with claims he had important calls to make. Aaron had offered to stay only to have Robert tell him there was no point; he'd be working the whole time.  
"You okay love?"  
Aaron looked up at Chas and shifted on his seat as he pushed his food around his plate,  
"Yeah...yeah I'm fine."  
Chas leant on the bar,  
"Come on. Talk to me."  
Aaron looked at her and sighed, putting his fork down and glancing around,  
"Fine...it's Robert."  
Chas rolled her eyes and Aaron huffed,  
"Never mind."  
Chas grabbed his arm,  
"No no. I'm sorry. What's he done?"  
Aaron slumped slightly,  
"That's just it. I don't know. He's been acting...weird. Distant. Like he's desperate to get away but he's not...leaving. He's just....not hanging out with me. At all."  
Chas stroked his arm,  
"I mean...have I done something?"  
Chas gripped his hands,  
"Have you talked to him?"  
Aaron's slumped back,  
"No. Not yet."  
Chas sighed,  
"I don't like Robert-"  
"Mum."  
"-hear me out!"  
She sighed,  
"I don't like him, but I cannot deny that that boy loves the bones of you. He practically worships the ground you walk on. So IF there is something going on...I can guarantee you it's not you. Okay?"  
Aaron chewed his lip and nodded, Chas rubbed his arm again,  
"I'm telling you. It'll be something and nothing."  
Aaron smiled gratefully and picked his beer up,  
"Yeah."  
Chas squeezed his arm again and moved to serve someone, leaving Aaron with his thoughts.

Robert walked into the back room and stopped as he came face to face with Aaron having a cup of tea with Chas. He stopped in the doorway and Aaron smiled at him,  
"Fancy one?"  
Robert looked at Chas and then back to Aaron,  
"N-no you uh...I'll see you later."  
He turned and Aaron threw his hands in the air,  
"See?"  
Chas elbowed him,  
"Go get him. Now. Talk to him."  
Aaron sighed and headed after him; going upstairs to their bedroom where he found Robert sitting on the edge of the bed, gripping the sheets tightly,  
"Robert?"  
Robert looked up at him,  
"What?"  
Aaron put his hands on his hips,  
"What? Seriously? You're asking me 'what'?"  
Aaron dropped his arms and rubbed his face,  
"Right. You are gonna tell me what's going on. Right now. And don't even bother lying to me okay?"  
Robert looked down and Aaron huffed in annoyance,  
"Robert!"  
Robert looked at him,  
"What?"  
Aaron gestured toward him,  
"You. You're distant, you live here but I barely see you, and you're sure as hell not dong all this extra work because there's nothing more coming in so I'm figuring it's one of two things. Either you're sleeping with someone else or I'm so incredibly boring that you can't stand to spend any time with me."  
Robert frowned,  
"You're not boring Aaron. Not in the slightest and I'm not sleeping with anyone else, I'd never do that to you I'm just-"  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"What?"  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"I'm doing this for you."  
Aaron stared at him incredulously,  
"For me? You're ignoring me and avoiding me...for me?"  
Robert jumped to his feet and pushed his hands through his hair,  
"Aaron just...just-"  
"Tell me what's wrong!"  
"I'm scared!"  
Aaron started slightly and frowned,  
"Scared? Of what?"  
Robert shook his head, hands on his hips,  
"I heard you Aaron."  
Aaron folded his arms,  
"Heard me? Whatya mean heard me?"  
Robert rubbed his face again,  
"Downstairs. The other day, talking to your family about how clingy I am. How-"  
He looked away and sniffed,  
"Aaron you're my...I didn't mean to be clingy and annoy you but you're my...you're not just my boyfriend...you're my best friend. And I just wanna be around you and I'm sorry that I've...that I've-"  
He sighed and looked down again,  
"Aaron I am so scared at the idea of losing you and maybe I held on a bit too tight but I didn't mean to annoy you."  
Aaron was watching him, his face unreadable until he stepped closer,  
"Robert...you know I didn't say that. Right? I didn't say that you were...clingy. Or annoying. Ever."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Yes you did. I heard you, Aaron."  
Aaron stepped closer,  
"Did you also hear me say how much I love it? How happy it makes me to have you close? Robert you have no idea how-how much I've missed you these last few days. And yeah. You're clingy."  
He smiled as Robert looked away,  
"But I love it. And I love you."  
Robert met his eye and Aaron moved closer; reaching out to grab his arms and make him look at him,  
"Hey. You know I love you right? I love you when you're distant and when I can't get rid of you to save my life."  
He said it with a laugh and Robert smiled,  
"You don't have to lie. You want me to back off I'll back off."  
"I don't want you to back off. I want you...I want you."  
He pulled Robert into a hug and closed his eyes,  
"I want you."  
Robert hugged him tightly; the feel of him in his arms so calming,  
"God I've missed you so much."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"I've been right here."  
He pulled back and cupped Robert's face,  
"I'm always gonna be right here. Okay?"  
Robert nodded; pulling him in again,  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. Just...talk to me next time, yeah?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah."  
He held him closely; breathing in his smell and relishing in the fact Aaron's arms were around him. Aaron pulled back slowly,  
"You busy this evening?"  
Robert shook his head and Aaron smirked,  
"How about you and me get a little clingy?"  
Robert grinned slowly, pulling Aaron close,  
"That's the best idea I ever heard."  
Aaron could only grin as Robert finally closed the gap between them in a kiss.


End file.
